the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatasport
The Amazing Race 4 Tata * Age: 16 * Current Residence: Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia * Connection to your teammate: Best Friends To be honest, we've known each other for about almost a year or something after meeting on a local The Amazing Race fan club until we became best friends sort of like from June 2013. Since then, we've become very close. * Current occupation: High School Student * Three words to describe you: Enthusiastic, cool, passionate * Favorite hobbies: Writing, spelling, an avid reader, a knowledge lover * What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I won a bunch of computer games competition, sort of, and then Top 3 on a spelling bee thrice, and also an active ORGer who always try to balance time with my studies. * What famous person reminds you of yourself? Marin Cilic (he's my favorite athlete, to be honest). * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? Jason Case. Actually, Jason & Amy from The Amazing Race US 23 inspired us to become teammates. And since we're fit together, Jason reminds me of him, really. And otherwise. * What scares you most about traveling? The risks like, if accident happened like what happened these days (especially that AirAsia crash, my friends *some* and their family were a victim of it) * What excites you most about traveling? The fact that I would like to explore the world, especially I love Europe!!! :D :D * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: ** Communication: Especially adjusting the time zones. But we'll try. ** Accuracy: We need to read clues carefully. * Pet peeve about your teammate: I don't think I have one. * What country and place would you most like to visit and why? I got a bunch of favorite place to visit, but I would like to visit this better: ** Croatia: Because this is one of my favorite countries, and indeed my favorite athlete came from this country. ** Baltic countries (Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia): Another favorite which I couldn't miss. I love their music too, and this is one of the backgrounds. Meanwhile, the buildings there are pretty cool and historical! ** (simply, I would like to visit all European countries! I'm a big fan of all things Europe). * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Because we think we have whatever it takes to win the game. We just need to overcome the challenges. Ganda * Age: 20 * '''Current Residence: '''Surabaya, East Java, Indonesia * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Best Friends * '''Current occupation: '''College Student and News Editor * '''Three words to describe you: '''Smart, Effective, Competitive * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Listening all my playlist, watching movies and reality show, reading and writing * '''What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''I can enter a favorite high school in my town and continue study on favorite university in Surabaya, then i have many competitive result on online games competition such as TAR / Survivor / Big Brother and many others, and now i manage my ORG's fanpage called Gamers' Game Station which Tata also manage it * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Cristiano Ronaldo, he is a very successful football player, he's humble and he often donate his wealth for charity * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Amy Diaz from team Jason & Amy #BostonStrong which they are official winner of The Amazing Race 23. That team has inspired us and we want to be like them * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Maybe about the flight, because we can't predict what's going on in our choosen flight, it can be have no problem or we will have a delay flight * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''I'm really like to explore about any new thing that i can learn, it can be challenging for me * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Because we're on the different time zone, we must smart to manage our time so we can focus on the race. * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''I don't have it * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''United Kingdom, i love all about UK, cultures, buildings, football league, all about them * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We always do our best on every leg, we have a desire on anything about TAR, so we must win this season :D Category:Profile Archives